


Changes

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Kylo takes photographs to mark the transformation from them being a couple to them being a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry today isn't very good.
> 
> If this is not your thing please remember you are not obligated to read!

It was, of course, Kylo's idea to do a series of progression photographs. The moment they'd found out Hux was expecting Kylo had been ecstatic and wanted to document every moment of it. Hux had smiled at Kylo's enthusiasm, but was reluctant to pose for the pictures. It had taken some cajoling before he'd agreed. After Kylo had bought a cheap top he could ruin, Hux stood in front of the plain wall in their living room wearing a pair of sweatpants and the new top. He had felt a little awkward. Odd. Like a specimen. Only Kylo joking had got him smiling.

The same thing happened the next month. Kylo had circled the date - of course he had, Hux thought with tired fondness - and as it approached Kylo dug out the once-worn top and reminded Hux what the following day meant. This time Kylo had made a stupid joke about tomatoes to get Hux to smile. It worked.

Come the third month, Hux had warmed to the idea. Still, he was having a bad day, and wanted to be left alone. His smile had been strained, but was his own attempt. Shucking off the top afterwards - which now stretched a little over his stomach - Hux had curled back up on the sofa and resumed feeling sorry for himself.

He had yet to see the photos. Kylo kept them to himself, assuring Hux he looked good in them. Hux had very little interest in photos of himself so let it be, content to allow Kylo his little project as long as the photos didn't end up on social media. Kylo had pleaded, but Hux had been very firm on that: no social media. Kylo relented and even brought Hux ice cream to apologise for pressing the matter.

Come the eighth month, the top Kylo bought was truly ruined. Hux take taken to wearing it more often and it had stretched as he'd grown until there was no chance of it being wearable once his pregnancy was over. Knowing Kylo, Hux guessed he would keep it, probably in the specially bought and decorated storage box that housed all the scans and other things. Hux decided he didn't really mind. Kylo tried to be as involved as possible and seemed upset whenever Hux was tired, in discomfort, in pain, or unable to sleep and he couldn't help. Kylo seemed more than willing to share the suffering as well as the joy, but he couldn't. Hux knew he was lucky to have such an involved partner.

A month after their daughter was born, Hux saw the compiled photograph. Kylo gave it to him as a gift - a reminder of their transformation into a family, Kylo said. Hux had been moved and, holding the little bundle of joy in his arms, he'd not quite known what to say. He didn't feel the way he usually felt when looking at a photograph of himself. While he could remember the story around each photograph, and the mood had inevitably differed, there was something special about holding that particular passage of time in his hands and seeing it condensed like that. He wondered if Kylo had known just how much it would mean almost a year down the line. Probably. Kylo was good like that.

While Hux had allowed Kylo to take other photographs to put into their brand new family album and share with friends, this one he kept for himself.


End file.
